


Цепь

by medb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он – как блуждающая точка на линии времени. Постепенно меняется все вокруг него... но только не он сам. И на самом деле ему совсем не хочется задумываться над вывертами мироздания, потому что...</p><p>AU после 2 сезона.<br/>Несколько звеньев одной цепи - несколько разных эпизодов из жизни Джека Харкнесса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цепь

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на новогодний фест дайри-сообщества _**Torchwood 3**_ , на цитату № 10: _«...Зато я знаю того, кто ни за что бы не согласился, чтобы его воспоминания стерли» (с) Карла, сериал «Scrubs»_.
> 
> Пришлось придумать несколько имен для персонажей, которых показали, но не назвали в сериале.

_Разве я плачу о тех, кто умер?_   
_Плачу о тех, кому долго жить..._   
_**Максимилиан Волошин** _

 

Торчвуд – это цепь, которая надежно держит на привязи.  
Джек не помнит, кто первым сравнил стилизованную эмблему Торчвуда с медовыми сотами. У него самого всегда возникали совсем другие ассоциации – например, с кольчужной сеткой: холодная бесконечность маленьких прочных колечек, которые можно разомкнуть и перестроить в цепь.

*

В Хабе непривычно пахло хвоей и теплым воском. Надо сказать, возвышавшаяся прямо у входа искусственная елка, украшенная синими шарами и золотым дождиком, казалась еще более непривычной. Джек весело хмыкнул и, пройдя в пустой кабинет, с удобством устроился в кресле, закинув ноги на стол. Не хотелось даже думать о том, чтобы подняться наверх, в город: жители Кардиффа, видимо, дружно сошли с ума, потому что носились по улицам, пели, кричали и размахивали бутылками шампанского. В Хабе же, наоборот, было тихо и мирно, все куда-то разошлись, и Джек чувствовал себя хозяином положения.   
В какой-то момент у него вдруг мелькнула шальная мысль, что им не помешало бы завести какую-нибудь домашнюю зверюшку (ну, помимо долгоносиков). Интересно, как к этому внезапному предложению отнесутся остальные?  
\- А Алекс в курсе, что ты занял его место?  
Джек вздрогнул от неожиданности и, поспешно сняв ноги со стола, выпрямился. Лорин хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, и прошла в кабинет.  
\- Ну, я уже столько лет работаю на эту организацию, что меня просто обязаны будут однажды повысить! – наконец отозвался Джек, широко ухмыльнувшись. И, не удержавшись, добавил. - Тебе идет розовый.  
Лорин явно смутилась и неловко одернула край блузки. Ее редко можно было увидеть не в строгом брючном костюме, и Джек считал это бессовестной несправедливостью: на его взгляд, Лорин была очень привлекательной девушкой, которой не помешало бы иногда вести себя более раскованно.  
Впрочем, видимо, в честь праздника, она распустила волосы, обычно собранные в строгий пучок, и теперь они мягкими волнами ложились ей на плечи.  
\- Мог бы придумать какой-нибудь комплимент поинтересней, - пробормотала она, прижимая к груди какую-то папку.  
Джек в ответ пожал плечами:  
\- Вообще-то, я собирался продолжить и сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Хотя без блузки ты бы выглядела еще лучше». Знаю, это тоже не очень оригинально, зато искренне!  
Лорин строго поджала губы, но в ее светлых глазах мелькнула искорка смеха, когда она заметила:  
\- Не вздумай только повторить что-нибудь подобное при Мэттью.  
Джек не удержался от очередной ухмылки:  
\- А что, я никогда не против третьего!  
\- Зато он против, - мгновенно отозвалась Лорин.  
\- А ты, значит, нет? – приподнял одну бровь Джек.  
Девушка не ответила, вместо этого вручила ему папку:  
\- Алекс велел тебе съездить проверить. Приборы зафиксировали вспышку активности Разлома... Нечто вроде праздничного жучка Миллениума.  
Джек удивленно нахмурился, быстро просмотрев расчеты, и со вздохом встал:  
\- Похоже, не судьба мне провести спокойно новогодний вечер... Где остальные?  
Лорин задумчиво потеребила локон:  
\- Мэттью и Пит кормят долгоносиков, Алекс проверяет какие-то документы, - она отвела взгляд, поколебалась пару секунд, но все же спросила. - Какой-то он мрачный последние дни... не находишь?  
Джек озадаченно пожал плечами. Честно говоря, их босса никогда нельзя было назвать особенно веселым человеком…  
\- Ладно, забудь, наверное, просто показалось, - Лорин слабо улыбнулась и, повернувшись, направилась к выходу из кабинета.  
\- Эй! – окликнул ее Джек. - Я все хотел предложить – может, сходим куда-нибудь завтра все вместе, отпразднуем? Обзаведемся парочкой приятных совместных воспоминаний?  
Признаться, он не особенно надеялся на положительный ответ, однако попытаться все же стоило.  
Лорин оглянулась на него через плечо:  
\- Вообще-то, мы с Мэттью собирались навестить его семью, но... - она не договорила и с улыбкой сменила тему. - Ты, главное, постарайся управиться с этим жучком побыстрее.  
Джек выпрямился и гордо отсалютовал:  
\- Есть, мэм!  
Надо будет на обратном пути купить бутылку шампанского. Хорошего шампанского.  
Ведь сегодня все-таки не просто Новый Год, а начало нового тысячелетия!

*

Джек не помнил, когда его последний раз так сильно доставала головная боль. Наверное, это из-за резких перепадов погоды. Как сообщали метеосводки, на Кардифф надвигался шторм, и вдобавок значительно повысилась активность Разлома. Такими темпами они все праздники обречены будут развлекаться охотой на инопланетных иммигрантов разной степени зубастости и радиоактивности...  
В кабинет заглянула Сьюзи и молча замерла на пороге, скрестив руки на груди. Джек вопросительно посмотрел на нее:  
\- Ты хочешь порадовать меня известием, что скуке пришел конец и на нас вдруг внезапно свалился очередной артефакт?  
Сьюзи медленно покачала головой, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону:  
\- С последним артефактом сейчас разбирается Тошико. Она считает, что это что-то вроде ай-пода, только для книг. Оуэн поехал проверить правдивость сообщения о живых мертвецах, бродящих на центральном кладбище.  
Джек усмехнулся, упираясь локтями в стол:  
\- Готов поспорить, он не сильно обрадовался этому заданию!  
Сьюзи едва заметно пожала плечами:  
\- Он уверен, что это просто пьяный бред старого сторожа. С другой стороны, в прошлый раз он обмолвился, что у этого сторожа очень симпатичная дочь, так что... Вне зависимости от того, есть там живые мертвецы или нет, думаю, вряд ли мы увидим Оуэна раньше утра.  
Джек коротко хохотнул:  
\- Мисс Костелло всегда очень точно читает в людских сердцах!  
Сьюзи снова пожала плечами и поправила волосы:  
\- Ты сам говорил, что я хороший аналитик. И что именно это послужило одной из причин того, что ты меня нанял.  
На ней был надет старый потрепанный фартук, в котором она обычно паяла различные микросхемы, на щеке остался след чернил – серьезно увлекшись каким-то делом, Сьюзи совершенно забывала о своей внешности.  
Джек ухмыльнулся и подмигнул:  
\- Ну, думаю, теперь уже можно признаться, что на самом деле я тебя нанял просто потому, что у меня слабость к красивым решительным женщинам с вьющимися волосами… но давай сделаем вид, что я этого не говорил, окей?  
Сьюзи усмехнулась уголком губ и чуть покачала головой:  
\- У тебя слабость ко всем, кто готов признать твое существование и дать тебе в ответ хоть частичку тепла, - и прежде, чем Джек успел что-либо ответить, она продолжила деловым тоном. – Мне все не дает покоя эта Перчатка. Через нее явно проходит какая-то сильная энергия и, кажется, она реагирует на мои прикосновения, но я никак не могу понять, для чего она предназначена...  
Джек медленно откинулся в кресле и перевел взгляд на потолок:  
\- Тебе удалось отыскать что-нибудь в архивах?  
Сьюзи досадливо скривила губы:  
\- Ничего, что можно использовать. Но я собираюсь просмотреть их еще раз.  
\- Что ж... Действуй.  
Сьюзи помедлила на пороге, словно собиралась сказать что-то еще, потом молча кивнула и, развернувшись, направилась к своему столу.  
Джек еще какое-то время задумчиво созерцал потолок, потом решительно поднялся и, накинув шинель, двинулся к выходу. Наверное, стоит немного прогуляться.  
Очень хотелось крепкого кофе.  
Пожалуй, не помешает завести в Хабе хорошую кофейную машину. И кого-нибудь, кто умеет с ней обращаться.

*

Стеклянный шар со снегом напоминал детство. Не его собственное – будучи ребенком, он и понятия не имел, что такое «снег», вокруг был один только желто-белый песок с редкими вкраплениями сухих кустарников... Помнится, первый в своей жизни снег Джек увидел, только когда уже поступил на работу в Агентство Времени: их с Джоном занесло на пару дней на планету Удов. Надо сказать, это получилось незабываемое путешествие. В основном потому, что Джек тогда чуть не умер в первый раз, банально замерзнув в глубоком сугробе.  
Нет, стеклянный шар с мелкой белой крошкой и маленькой фигуркой Биг-Бена в центре скорее вызывал ассоциации с детством вообще. С чем-то таким радостным, легким и беззаботным.  
\- Ты что, будешь сидеть здесь весь вечер?  
Джек удивленно поднял взгляд, отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей.  
Гвен прошла в кабинет, зябко одергивая длинные рукава растянутого свитера, и присела на краешек стола.  
\- Ну, в смысле... - начала она, не дождавшись ответа. - Вы что, не собираетесь никуда пойти? Я имею ввиду, с Йанто.  
Она наклонила голову и смотрела из-под челки, что придавало ее лицу немного обиженное выражение.  
Джек усмехнулся, поставил шар на стол и закинул руки за голову:  
\- Его сестра заболела. Он поехал к ней.  
Гвен поджала губы:  
\- Вот как... А ты... - она ненадолго задумалась, потом все же решилась, выпалив на одном дыхании. - Может, хочешь встретить Новый Год с нами?  
Джек удивленно моргнул. Потом потер переносицу, пытаясь выиграть немного времени для того, чтобы придумать ответ, и наконец осторожно заметил:  
\- Не уверен, что твой муж обрадуется такому гостю...  
Гвен всплеснула руками, широко улыбнувшись:  
\- Да брось! Не можешь же ты остаться один?! Рис нашел в Интернете какой-то очередной рецепт праздничного пирога, просил купить грибов и мидий, а еще мы хотели приготовить лазанью... Приедут мама и Бренда, и это опять будет настоящий цирк, Рис даже подумывает тайком заснять это на камеру, а еще...  
\- Гвен, это семейный праздник, - твердо произнес Джек, с трудом вклинившись в ее возбужденный монолог. - У тебя есть своя жизнь и...  
Он не договорил, очень надеясь, что дальнейших объяснений не потребуется.  
Гвен замолчала, чуть нахмурилась, снова одернула рукава свитера и, сверкнув глазами, вдруг предложила:  
\- Хочешь, я останусь с тобой? – и, не давая ему возразить, продолжила. - Позвоню Рису, скажу, что у нас внеплановое нападение каких-нибудь пришельцев или что пришло срочное сообщение прямо из Букингемского дворца...  
Под конец ее голос стал тише, и она замолчала, опять поджав губы и глядя на него из-под челки.  
Джек вздохнул, протянул руку к шару, снова встряхнул его. Они вместе внимательно смотрели, как падают искусственные снежинки, и почему-то на мгновение показалось, что в Хабе стало холоднее.  
\- Я уже много раз говорил тебе, - наконец серьезно ответил Джек, посмотрев ей прямо в глаза. - Не позволяй работе вмешиваться в твою личную жизнь.  
\- Как ты не понимаешь, ты не работа, ты!.. – воскликнула Гвен, вскакивая на ноги. Потом нервно отбросила с лица волосы и отрывисто кивнула. - Ладно, как хочешь. Тогда я побежала – нужно еще успеть в магазин, а в такой вечер, как этот, почти все прилавки пустуют, едва удается найти то, что нужно... Оставляю Хаб на тебя!  
Неловко улыбнувшись на прощанье, она покинула кабинет.  
И снова стало тихо.  
Это место... оно слишком большое для одного человека.  
Джек бездумно вертел в руках стеклянный шар, когда его телефон вдруг негромко пискнул, возвещая о принятом смс-сообщении.  
«Надеюсь, ты не забыл покормить Мавануи?»  
Словно интуитивно почуяв, что ее вспомнили, летающая ящерица завозилась у себя в гнезде под потолком и что-то проскрежетала.  
Джек весело хмыкнул и принялся набирать ответ, однако прежде, чем он успел нажать кнопку «отправить», пришла еще одна смс:  
«С Ри все в порядке, она отказалась ехать в больницу. Но настоятельно выразила желание наконец познакомиться с тобой. Жду тебя на вокзале через час».  
Примерно минуту Джек удивленно смотрел на последнее предложение, потом коротко рассмеялся и подкинул на ладони шар. Интересно, он сойдет в качестве подарка племянникам Йанто?  
Похоже, этот Новый Год пройдет куда веселее, чем он рассчитывал!  
Ах да, и главное – не забыть покормить Мавануи.

*

Джек сидит у себя в кабинете и устало смотрит на собственные руки. На столе лежат запчасти какого-то очередного загадочного инопланетного устройства, но сосредоточиться на работе почему-то не удается. В соседнем помещении громко работает телевизор, очередная эпизодическая поп-дива надрывается изо всех сил. В воздухе пахнет жженой карамелью и яблоками. И еще чем-то гораздо менее приятным из медицинского отсека.  
Джек с силой массирует виски и пытается не думать ни о чем постороннем.  
Чужие шаги осторожные, почти робкие.  
\- Джек?.. Принести тебе кофе?  
Он вскидывает голову, несколько мгновений непонимающе смотрит на юное лицо, потом слабо улыбается:  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
Он уже несколько лет совсем не пьет кофе.  
Чужой взгляд – настороженный и встревоженный.  
\- Все в порядке?  
Джек ни секунды не колеблется, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Да, конечно! – уверенно откидывается на спинку кресла и с усмешкой поясняет. – Просто кое-что вспомнилось.  
Какое-то время его пристально сверлят все тем же настороженным взглядом, потом он снова остается в кабинете один.  
Поп-дива заканчивает свою арию, ее место занимает какой-то юморист с шутками плоскими и солеными, как сушеная вобла.  
Откуда-то из-за стены доносится веселый смех и звон стекла, потом надрывно пищит микроволновка.  
Жизнь в Хабе продолжается.  
Джек снова устало трет виски и переводит взгляд на стол. Электронный циферблат торжественно сообщает, что до наступления 2020 года осталось ровно четыре часа.

*

Он – как блуждающая точка на линии времени. Постепенно меняется все вокруг него... но только не он сам. И на самом деле ему совсем не хочется задумываться над вывертами мироздания, потому что...  
Потому что даже в мыслях больше всего Джек боится признаться в том, что, если б у него вдруг появилась возможность разбить эту бесконечную цепь из повторяющихся в своей неповторимости и невоспроизводимости мгновений, разбить цепь и оставить себе одно-единственное звено – он не смог бы выбрать, какое.

 

_20 января 2009_


End file.
